


Why Me?

by telepathy01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But I'm not saying which one, Feral Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hale sister, Kidnapped Stiles, Werefox Stiles, no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepathy01/pseuds/telepathy01
Summary: “No I am very much awake and not in my dorm Scott! I don’t know where the hell I am! Some crazy woman abducted me and I’m stuck in my beta shift and I’m starting to freak out okay!”There was a pause while Stiles assumes Scott was trying to digest the information.  “What?”OrStiles gets kidnapped by Kate and this is what happens.





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this work is not beta read, if anyone would like to please let me know!

The first thing that comes into focus is that it was dark. The second, was that his wrists and ankles were tied down to whatever he was laying on. No amount of struggling could loosen the rope enough to even twist his wrists. 

“Now is not the time to panic Stiles” he whispers to himself trying fruitlessly to calm the impending panic attack. What felt like a few hours pass in a frenzy of trying to get free. Or what he thought were hours but could have easily been minutes or days for all he knows. It’s hard to tell time stuck in the dark. 

He could smell the sharp tang of blood coming from where his wrists were rubbed raw and could only thank the universe for whatever small mercy it was that he was still clothed and could feel the jab of his phone in his back pocket. 

But where the hell was he? One moment he was driving back from school and the next he woke up here. “Come on Stiles. Think!” But no matter how hard he tried there was a blank space in his mind. Almost like someone had erased his memories. Stiles continued to struggle in fictitious hope that he would get out. From one moment to the next he passed out exhaustion creeping up on him mid struggle.

————————

“WAKE UP!” 

Stiles jolted awake at the hard slap against his cheek bright light piercing his eyes. Blinking his eyes quickly the room slowly came into view. There were 2 people in the room with him. A petite blonde woman with a feral glint to her eyes giving away her insanity, and a strikingly handsome man with the most baffling eyes he’d ever seen.

“What the hell is this Kate?” The man looked just as confused as Stiles did as to what he was doing there. “It’s the solution to your problem Der.” The woman, Kate, moved slowly towards him like a predator and reached for the zipper on his hoodie. 

“Don’t touch me you bitch!” 

A sharp slap landed on his cheek again. Ignoring his protests she unzipped his hoodie and ripped his shirt straight down the middle leaving his torso bare. 

“Kate what are you doing?” the man voiced again making a move to stop her. “I’m doing what you asked for Derek. You need a human soul to save your sister. This is the only way, don’t you trust me?” 

Derek let out a snort “Of course not. The only reason I’m even here is because I’m desperate.” Kate smiled wickedly “No need for such harsh words Der.” She reached behind her grabbing something before spreading an awful smelling paste all over Stiles’ chest. 

“Hey, can't we talk about this?” Stiles tries his voice coming out shaky. “Sorry sweetheart but it’s you or his sister. Now all you need to do is reach into his chest, pull out his soul and it’ll safely be returned to your precious little sister.” 

“And in exchange I give you some of my blood” Derek states crossing his arms over his chest. “Thats right Der. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?” 

“No! No deal!” Stiles shouts kicking out his legs uselessly. He watches with horror as Derek nods and approaches the table he’s laying on. “You don’t really want to do this Derek!” Stiles pleads and he watches as Derek hesitates a moment before his face hardens. 

Stiles fills with dread. He could feel his claws extending and it took all his focus to control his shift. The last thing he needed was another reasons for these psychos to keep him tied up longer. 

“Please” he begged tears of fear clouding his vision as Derek rested his hand on his chest directly over his heart. 

“I’m sorry” he whispers before plunging his hand into Stiles body. Wheezing Stiles could feel his body contracting trying in vain to protect itself. Stiles watched in fear as Derek slowly removed his hand something transparent clutched in his fist. He could feel his eyes getting heavier ever inch Derek moved his hand father away. “Please…” he begged one last time before his eyes shut on him. 

————————

“Are you sure we can just dump him here?” 

“Boss didn’t specify. She just said get rid of the body.” 

The voices sounded muffled in his ears his body protesting any and all movement. He could feel hands on him gripping his legs and arms, and then nothing. Nothing at all. 

Until cold water consumed him. Snapping his eyes open Stiles took in a deep breath fighting to stay afloat. The rapids of the river he was dropped into pushed at him from all sides slamming him against rocks hidden beneath the white surface. 

Desperately clawing at the area around him his fingers brush against something that feels like a branch. Stiles franticly tries to swim in that direction and to his relief, there among the rapids was a small log. Digging his claws into the wood Stiles held on for his life shutting his eyes praying to make it out alive. 

It was torture trying to hold on while his body was protesting. It would have been so easy to let go. To give up. But there was no way he was dying now. Not after finally getting away from that crazy bitch. His ears flattened against his head trying to block out the noise as his tail wrapped around him protectively. 

Hours later the river narrowed into a stream the rapids dying off in favour of a gentle current. The stream was shallow enough for Stiles to stand his legs barely carrying his weight to shore where he promptly collapsed finally giving in to the urge to sleep. 

—————————

He comes to slowly. 

It was dark again. 

A crisp breeze whips around him stirring up debris. Blinking slowly he breaths in the scent of the forrest. He couldn’t hear anything besides the faint rusting of woodland creatures running through the undergrowth. Stiles pushed himself up taking in his surroundings. He has no idea where the fuck he was. 

Zipping up his soggy hoody he starts following the river downstream hoping it would lead to a road. His tail flicks back and forth behind him. Pausing he turns his head to stare at it offended. Shouldn’t he have shifted back by now? He can never stay shifted asleep. 

Closing his eyes for a moment he wills the shift away. Setting off again he feels his ears twitch. Reaching up to touch them they were still furry and very much fox like. Okay, there were plenty of reasons why his body is refusing to shift back right? Like being in a stressful situation right? Except for the fact he was relatively calm. 

Grabbing his phone out of his back pocket thanking the universe for waterproof phones and calls Scott. Pacing he glares at the phone when it takes him to Scott’s voicemail. He dials his friends phone again not caring that it was ass o’clock in the morning. 

“Scott you better fucking pick up. I swear to god I’m going to haunt your wolfy ass if I die out here from some sort of disease.”

“Stiles you can’t get diseases.” 

He pulls the phone away from his face to glare at the screen again “What the fuck you picked up and didn’t even say anything.”

“Whatever. Anyway dude where are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago. We tried calling you but you wouldn’t pick up. We figured you ended up passing out in your dorm after your exam.”

“No I am very much awake and not in my dorm Scott! I don’t know where the hell I am! Some crazy woman abducted me and I’m stuck in my beta shift and I’m starting to freak out okay!”

There was a pause while Stiles assumes Scott was trying to digest the information. “What?” 

“SCOTT!!” Stiles screeches. “I’m lost and I don’t know where I am! Tell Danny to tra—” 

Beep. 

He stares at his phone in horror. It died. His only chance of help. Dead. “Motherfucker!” Resisting the urge to toss his phone into the river he tucks it back into his pocket hopping Scott got the message and Danny can track a dead phone. 

With nothing else to do he continues to follow the river downstream. The forest kept getting thicker seemingly away from civilization, but when the other option is to head back the way the psychos were he’d take the risk. 

Shivering slightly he pulled his hoody tighter around him his tail swishing rhythmically as he walked. Stiles glanced up and took in the full moon his fox humming with energy. Blinking in confusion it almost looked like the color was slowly fading from the world. Shaking his head he looked around again and everything was black and white.

“Okay now I can freak out” he whispers to himself. 

Panicking he leans against a tree and tries to force the shift away. Digging his claws into his thigh Stiles could feel his teeth sharpening to points piercing the flesh of his bottom lip. Blood dribbles down his chin leaving streaking of warmth for a moment before the cuts heal. “Whats happening to me?!” he shouts into the night before doubling over with pain his head feeling like it was being ripped in two. Screaming in agony his tail curls over him protectively before everything goes blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this could potentially get a second part? I don't know if i'll be continuing this or if i do were it will go. If you've got any ideas let me know!


End file.
